1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plasma display apparatus, and more particularly, to a plasma display apparatus for radiating heat.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A conventional plasma display apparatus shown in FIG. 1 and FIG. 2 includes a display panel 20 for displaying an image, a chassis base 40 for supporting the display panel 20, circuit units 50 to drive the display panel 20, signal transmission units 52 coupling the display panel 20 to the circuit units 50, and a shielding plate 60 for protecting the signal transmission units 52.
The display panel 20 includes a front panel 21 and a rear panel 22. The rear panel 22 may be attached to a front surface of the chassis base 40 by dual-adhesive tape 33. Additionally, a panel heat radiation member 30 may be disposed between the display panel 20 and the chassis base 40. Reinforcing members 41, which reinforce the strength of the chassis base 40 and the circuit units 50, are installed on a back surface of the chassis base 40.
A device 55 may be mounted on the signal transmission units 52.
The shielding plate 60 covers the signal transmission units 52, prevents damage to the signal transmission units 52 during fabrication, and emits the heat generated from a device 55 to outside. The shielding plate 60 may be coupled to the reinforcing member 41 by various means, including a screw 65 through a first coupling hole 61a of the shielding plate 60 to a second coupling hole 41a of the reinforcing member 41, as shown in FIG. 1.
A tape carrier package (TCP) may be used as the signal transmission unit 52. That is, the TCP, which is formed as a package by mounting a plurality of devices on a tape, may couple the display panel 20 to the circuit units 50. The TCP may include a film layer 52a, a copper layer 52b, and a solder resist (SR) application layer 52c, and it is coupled to both end portions of the device 55 that is disposed on the TCP. The device 55 may be supported by a bumper 57 disposed on the copper layer 52b. Since the TCP is formed of tape, it is flexible, and it may have a plurality of devices mounted on it, including a driving circuit device. Thus, the TCP is widely used to reduce a size of the circuit unit.
However, the devices mounted on the TCP may generate large heat when driving the display panel, which degrades the panel's display performance, reduces circuit unit reliability if the display panel is driven for a long time, and damages the panel substrates by transferring heat stress to them. Further, because the device mounted on the TCP is about 2 mm×6 mm, an effective unit for emitting the heat is required.
Therefore, as shown in FIG. 2, thermal conductive grease 43 may be applied on an upper surface of the reinforcing member 41, and a lower heat radiation member 45 may be formed so as to fill a gap between the device 55 and the TCP 52. Additionally, the upper portion of the device 55 is covered by the shielding plate 60, on which a thermal conductive sheet 63 is attached. Therefore, heat generated from the upper and lower, portions of the device may be easily diffused.
An area of the upper surface of the device is typically about 12 mm2, and an area of a lateral surface of the device is typically about 8 mm2. Hence, the diffusion of heat through the side surface of the device is an important factor in a thermal conductive efficiency. However, the above device may not have a heat radiation unit on its side, thus the heat radiated through its side may not be diffused well.